They're Not Done Yet
by animorphgirl01
Summary: This is a songfic. I was listening to one of my cd's and found this perfect animorph song-please r/r


1 They're not done yet  
  
A/N-I wrote this song fic because I think this song perfectly describes the animorphs-or how they were until KA killed all of them but one. I don't own Animorphs-they belong to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic. I also don't own Not Done Yet-that song belongs to Superchic(k)- if anyone else thinks this song was made for the Animorphs let me know-Anyways on with the song  
  
It's been one of those days for a lot of days now- the animorphs are in the barn discussing their next mission  
  
I need a day when the world can take care of itself- Jake puts his head in his hands because he has to make a life and death decision that will put his friends on the line  
  
This isn't what I wanted how I thought my life would turn out- the animorphs are down in the Yeerk pool and Marco just killed a lot of Hork-Bajir and humans  
  
And I wonder if it's like this from here on out- Tobias looks down at Rachel and sees a hole going through her stomach  
  
Sometimes life gets you but we go on- Rachel is near death so she demorphs behind a shed and continues to fight  
  
Sometimes life gets you we're still going on- Ax uses his tail to kill more and more Hork-Bajir, humans, and Taxxons  
  
We're not done yet- Jake sees that his friends are weak but the escape is blocked so tells them to keep fighting  
  
Not going quietly into the night, not me and my friends- Cassie lets out a howl when she sees Jake getting hit by a dracon beam  
  
We're not done yet, don't take it to seriously- Rachel lets out her insane laugh  
  
It's just life we'll win in the end- Jake sees that all the damage needed to be done is done so he calls a retreat  
  
And we walk on an on and on- after demorphing Marco is cracking stupid jokes while Rachel makes fun of him  
  
And we walk on and on- on the way home from school the next day you see Rachel debating to Cassie about clothes  
  
It's been one of those days for too many days now- at the Sharing meeting Jake decides to try to free a traitor Yeerk and get the Yeerk on their side  
  
I did the thing that I didn't want to do again- Cassie lunges for a Hork-Bajir and she thinks she did it after Jake called a retreat-so she quits  
  
I fell down in the place where I always fall down- Cassie lets Aftran infest her instead of Karen and feels bad when Marco flies away thinking she betrayed the animorphs  
  
And I wanna give up and let it be what it's been- Cassie releases herself to the caterpillar  
  
Sometimes life gets you but we go one- Ax tells the animorphs Cassie can demorph and they get her to  
  
Sometimes life gets you we're still going on- Cassie decides to fight and stay an animorph  
  
It's been one of those days but I don't care now- Jake feels as though he doesn't care about killing anymore  
  
It was only a day and tomorrow's ahead- Tobias is tortured by Taylor and after he's rescued he pretends to be fine  
  
We got this far and I know that I can ride this one out - Taylor comes back and tempts Tobias with an offer thinking he is weak  
  
Though I wanna lie down well I won't quit yet- Marco thinks about what will happen if he actually has to kill his mother  
  
Sometimes life gets you but we go on- the animorphs prepare for another battle and Rachel plays out her part as fearless Xena  
  
Sometimes life gets you we're still going on- Rachel is scared of having to face the Visser but she knows she can't let her fear show so she screams "Let's do it!"  
  
We're not done yet not going quietly into the night- Ax follows Jake and the others into battle and thinks of his family  
  
Not me and my friends- Ax realizes the animorphs are more than friends, they're like family  
  
We're not done yet don't take it too seriously- After they retreat Marco tries to make jokes about how the Hork-Bajir would taste better with mustard  
  
It's just life we'll win in the end- Rachel jokes about kicking Yeerk but and Marco says that so like Xena while everyone laughs a little  
  
And we walk on and on and on- Jake and Cassie and Rachel and Tobias hold hands and go their separate ways home  
  
And we walk on and on- Ax and Marco walk to Ax's scoop  
  
The End of the Song fic  
  
A/N-Please tell me if ya'll like that and please read and review 


End file.
